


Get Over It?

by vayyyx



Series: No, never. [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Falling In Love, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Underage Sex, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the No, Never series. Harry and Louis have to discuss what had happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Over It?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Part 1 first! (:  
> Oh- did ya like it?

Harry walked slowly through the front door, unwinding the large creme coloured scarf from around his neck. After shedding his navy peacoat and worn, slightly stained white converse chucks, he walked tentatively under the threshold of where the common room meets with the kitchen, and there he was. Harry kept his eyes trained on him while he lazily stirred something around in a large pale yellow bowl-cake batter maybe? Debating on whether or not to make his presence known or to turn around and head upstairs to his room, was a harder choice than it should have been. 

After sucking in a large huff of air and smoothing out his jumper Harry took a step forward into the kitchen. Louis spun around so quick he was bound to stumble, and he did, almost falling over. Harry reached out to help straighten Louis up but was turned down noticeably when the elder of the two flinched away and pulled himself up. It’s been like this for three days. Three days of Louis acting so strange, barely ever talking to him it was only when he went to bed did Louis shout a ‘goodnight’ before exiting hastily to his own bedroom. 

“Louis, uhm maybe we should talk about-” 

“I’m making brownies, they should be finished shortly if you want some.” Louis cut him off fast. Pouring the contents of the bowl into an oven dish. After Louis successfully placed the dessert into the oven, he walked out of the kitchen to go sit rigidly on the couch in front of the telly, without a mere blink in the teens direction. 

Harry was determined though, he and Louis were going to get over this...slump? 

Sitting down next to Louis so close their thighs were transmitting heat between one another, almost touching but not quite. Harry inhaled sharply for the second time and turned to face him. His face was almost contorted in a way that one would describe as angst, almost looking as though he was about to break down and cry once the younger began to speak. 

“Lou-” Harry tried to start again.

“Harry I-I need to not-” Harry had it though he was cut off and ignored for the last time. 

“Louis do you regret it! Or what? What is it, are you afraid I’m going to go off and tell someone you had sex with me!” Harry was the one who let the first tear shed, cursing himself for appearing weak...again. 

Louis was a loss for words, he has been since the afternoon he woke up with Harry on his chest naked. How could he have done such a thing? He was even more mad at himself for just pushing out from underneath the boy and fleeing the room, leaving them in the situation they have been in for days. 

“Yes, Harry I’m so sorry!” 

“You regret it?” Harry didn’t want apologies, he didn’t regret it, it was the best night ever- how many people lose their virginities to the person they have loved for so long? Well they didn’t technically have anal sex but they both came, so Harry felt less virgin like, it was sex to him. 

“Harry you’re thirteen how can I not, I mean what I did to you- oh - god how could I, I’m so sorry-” Louis sobbed.

“I’m going to be fourteen in about a week.” He knew he sounded childish, just proving Louis' point but he didn’t want to hear Louis saying he regretted it. 

“Love, and what, that makes us twelve years apart, thats not much better? I robbed you Harry for selfish sick reasons. You’re Aunt put her trust in me and I failed her, failed you-u.” Harry watch Louis bottom lip begin to quiver, and all he wanted to do was kiss it. 

Harry moved closer to the older lad placing his hand on Louis' knee looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes before saying “I love you- no like I’m in love with you, doesn’t that mean anything?” 

“Harry you’re so young you don’t even know what love is.” Louis sounded defeated, his voice lacking conviction...it just was tired sounding. 

“You love me, you’ve told me.” Harry was starting to shake and Louis pulled him into his arms, petting at his curls while Harry sobbed into his shoulder. The closest they’ve been since the...incident. 

“You didn’t rape me or persuade me LouLou I wanted it, I swear I did! It was perfect please I won’t tell a soul-” Louis started to shake his head ‘no’ before Harry could even finish but he just picked up the pace in his plead “I won’t tell, you-u you c-can even date still...just don’t stop please.” The last four words coming out so quick Louis had to think about what was just said. 

Here was this teen verbalizing his feelings for Louis, willing to share him privately to just have him in that way still. Louis could tell Harry wasn’t just asking to be live in fuck buddies, he wanted passion, tenderness, to be loved. And he was right, Louis does love him and but what scares the living shit out of him is that after that night he thinks he’s starting to not just love Harry in the way a guardian should, Louis has always been like an older brother to Harry, someone for him to look up to; not someone to suck off. 

“It’s not right.” Louis breathed into Harrys hair. Sounding defeated, and Harry couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with hope. 

“Try please?” Harry tilted his chin up to stare at the one comforting him.

“You can’t tell anyone Harry, I will be put in prison and you will be sent away to some strange-” Before he could finish his rant Harry pressed lips to his and started to kiss him quiet desperately. 

“I think your brownies are burning?” Harry said as he pulled away from the kiss, smelling a burnt linger in the air. 

“Ah shit!” Louis got up to run into the kitchen, leaving Harry feeling stupid for feeling sad at the loss of contact. Harry could hear Louis string off cusses while he removed what he assumed was brownie like coals from the oven. He chuckled before getting up to see for himself. 

Louis was standing over the sink where he placed the pan still full of the concoction in. The tap was streaming down on the ruined treat so Harry walked over to shut it off. Louis turned to face his....well turned to face Harry.

“How was school today?” he asked causally while waltzing back into the room they were just in. Harry couldn’t help but watch the sway of his hips and the way his bum looked so good in those jeans. Louis gave any girl with a supposably ‘good’ bum a run for their money. 

“That was random, but it was good.” Harry stared down at Louis suspiciously for a second before sitting just as close as he was during their moment. 

“It was not random, it was just normal Haz, I want things normal again.” Louis said without thinking- just smiling.

“Back to- to normal but we just said we would-” 

“Oh hush, you know what I meant babe. I want you but with just no tension okay?” Louis pulled Harry in by the shoulder so he could lay his head down on Louis chest. But he couldn’t help but love they way he saw Harry blush at the endearment. 

After a few absentminded minutes spent staring at the TV, Harry gathered some balls and blurted out “Can we make love?” his cheeks flushing at his own question, knowing how bold it sounded. 

Louis was taken back by how forth coming that was, but that didn’t stop the sudden lurch in the front of his pants. Harry asked to ‘make love’ and that just made Louis unable to say no. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Louis pulled the thin boy up on to his lap and situated Harrys legs over each of his thighs so he was straddling him, and pulling his curls down into a kiss. Louis could feel how hard Harry was already through the fabric of his trousers, and to tease just a bit he scooted his hand between them to palm Harry's clothed erection for a few seconds before pulling away.  
“Oh Lou please?” Harry begged, his swollen pink lips glossed from kissing. Louis was sure he didn’t even know what he was asking for, just wanting anything. 

“Please what baby?” Louis responded as he pushed his hips up into Harry, earning the satisfied moan he was searching for. Harry didn’t say anything after that, and Louis didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable about his inexperience, and make the moment awkward so he just tucked his hands under the hem of Harrys jumper and pulled it up over the boys head; Loving the way his nipples hardened at the cold air. 

Louis bent down and took the nub in his mouth and sucked gently, placing his hand on the neglected one to toy with it. Harry was making the most delicious sounds while grinding down into Louis. 

“T-Take this off?” Harry tugged at Louis' collar. So Louis paused playing with the teens nipples to take off his shirt. He placed his arm behind Harry for support as he moved them so Harry’s back was against the seat cushions and Louis was hovering over him, reaching down to unclasp Harrys pants. 

“Lift your hips babe.” Louis instructed so he could pull the pants off and discard them on the floor. Harry obeyed, and as Louis got off the couch to tug off his own jeans, Harry darted up reaching out for Louis. 

“Can I do this?” Harry gestured toward the button of Louis' jeans. Louis nodded, feeling more aroused at the though of Harry wanting to undress him. But what he wasn’t expecting was his boxers to be pulled down along with his pants. His cock springing free, Louis looked down to exam Harry’s reaction and he was pulling off his own underwear. Harry noticed Louis attempt to get back over him on the couch but before he could Harry stuck his arms out, still sitting, to stop Louis- his dick inches away from Harry’s mouth.

Harry took in the head of Louis cock sucking gently on it while he moved his hand up and down the shaft. 

“Oh-h, Harry, so-o good.” Louis place his hand in Harrys hair pulling probably a little to hard but when he did, Harry sunk his mouth further down, and after a few minutes of getting his dick sucked Louis knew he needed to pull Harry off so they could fuck... _make love_?

“Alright babe, lay back.” Louis could see the slightest fear in Harry’s eyes. “You can tell me to stop if you don’t like it?” 

“I-I’m gonna bottom?” Well shit, Louis assumed Harry would. “No don’t look weird! I want to I’m just-t, just is it going to hurt?” 

“A little baby. But I’ll go slow at first okay, can you lay back for me so I can open you up.” 

Harry knew how these things worked, but the thought of having someone else stick their fingers...down there made him self conscious, he was clean-oh was he clean he had been anticipating this day forever he needed to be ready. He needed to do this for Louis. He heard Louis mumble about needing to go grab lube so he just laid back waiting for him to return. 

He was brought back when he felt Louis lips kiss him and he opened his mouth at the feeling of teeth in his bottom lip. Louis tasted so sweet, as though before he was eating more of the batter than preparing to cook. 

“Alright, can you pull your legs back?” Harry did what he was told, feeling exposed and vulnerable. He watched as Louis poured a very generous amount of the substance on his fingers. 

Harrys hole was so pretty, and so virginal, clenching tight before he even had his fingers there. Taking one of his fingers he traced over the pink muscle, and watched it flutter. Without much warning he pushed the first of his pointer into Harry earning a ‘huff‘ from the boy. Harry wasn’t protesting so he continued in further. Pushing in and out until he felt he could fit in the second. That earned him a pained face from Harry, the boy was so tight- he didn’t doubt it was odd feeling. 

“Is this okay love?” Louis cooed. 

“Yes-s, keep going can you put another in?” Harry asked through a tight mouth. Louis followed what he was asked to do and put in a third, this time he was curling his fingers desperate to find Harry's prostate to show the boy things do feel better.

“Ohhhh, Lou yes I liked that!” Harrys eyes searched up to Louis pleading him to do that again. Louis scissored in the direction of the bundle of nerves, again earning pleasing sounds from Harry as well as some hips pushing themselves back into his fingers. He deemed Harry as ready as he was going to get before pulling out his fingers from the tight heat. 

Louis lubed his cock up to line it up with Harrys hole, before he pushed in he bent over to take Harry in a quick kiss. Pushing in a majority of the way before stopping. Harrys eyes had tears in the creases and his bottom lips sucked in by his teeth. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Louis prayed that he wouldn’t say yes, his control was minimal right now, Harrys tight ass felt so good around his cock. He had to take everything he had not to thrust deep inside of the teen. 

“No-o just give me a second.” Harry wiggled his hips experimentally, and god did it hurt it hurt bad but he knew Louis would take care of him and go slow and if he could hit his sweet spot again things would be better. “Okay move please.” 

Louis pushed further in, feeling bad about face Harry was making but everything just felt so good. After a few selfish thrusts that were doing nothing but pain Harry, Louis pulled back and angled his cock better and he hit Harry's prostate. 

“Oh-hh.” Harry whined happily at the pleasure flowing through his body. Louis continued to hit it spot on with each thrust, as well as bringing his hand to pump Harrys swollen cock that was bouncing on his lower abdomen. “Im gonna...Oh yes, Louissss, nhggg, cuuumm.” 

Harry came all over Louis' fist and his own chest. Louis knew once Harry hit his climax and started to squeeze around him, he was done. Coming right into Harry, filling him up. Exhausted he started to pull out causing Harry to flinch a little in pain. 

Harry could feel the cum leaking out of himself and it felt weird, the best weird ever, he just had sex. He was caught so far up in his own head that he didn’t notice Louis wiping him down with his shirt. 

“Sorry if I hurt you baby.” Louis said as he kissed Harry’s sweaty forehead, pushing back his matted damp curls. 

“It’s sore but, uhm t-thank you.” Harry said sitting up. Louis grabbed the quilt that was folded over the back of the couch and pulled it over them, maneuvering Harry so he was laying on top of him. 

“I love you.” Harry whispered. 

Louis panicked, he has always told Harry he loved him but this was different. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
